La vie d'Itachi
by MangaPower
Summary: Voici comment je voyais la vie d'Itachi dans un jeu de Role Play avec une de mes amies.


**La vie d'Itachi**

Itachi Desrosiers-Hiwatari-Uchiha est né le 9 Juin 1985. Son nom au complet est Joseph Itachi Tekka Jenny (Matane) Desrosiers-Hiwatari-Uchiha. Son père est l'un des membres de la célèbre famille des Uchiha et le chef de la police du village caché de Konoha prénommé Fugaku quant à sa mère c'est Jennyfer de la famille Desrosiers la seule qui ne se prénomme pas Jenny et qui ne travaille pas dans la police. Quelques jours après la naissance d'Itachi, Jennyfer et Fugaku se séparèrent, car ils ne s'entendaient pas plus que ça ensemble. Le jeune Itachi reparti alors avec sa mère jusqu'à l'âge de un an environ. Le 10 Juin 1986 soit un an et un jour exactement après la naissance de notre jeune Itachi, le chef policier de Konoha réclame son enfant. Puisque la mère de notre jeune protéger vient de connaître un nouvel amour et qu'elle ne peut pas dévoiler la présence de son fils adoré, elle laisse le père parti avec leur fils. Quelques jours plus tard, le père de notre petit rencontre l'âme sœur, comme on dit, son nom est Mikoto et elle prend Itachi comme son propre fils c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avoue pas à Itachi qu'elle n'est pas sa vrai mère.

Trois ans plus tard, Itachi devient grand frère de deux jumeau/jumelle prénommé Sasuke et Izuyuke. Il naissent le 23 Juillet 1989. un an plus tard, il entre à l'école pour devenir ninja. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il deviendrait l'un des plus fort ninja du monde. Avec sa force qui est déjà exceptionnelle pour son bas âge et le sharingan qu'il a déjà au deuxième niveau, il est tout de suite accepter. Il passe deux ans à l'académie et devient aspirant ninja. Ce qui est un immense exploit étant donné qu'il n'a que sept ans et que habituellement les élèves ne deviennent pas aspirant et on encore moins un senseï a part leur professeur à l'académie avant l'âge de douze ans.

À l'âge de sept ans lorsqu'il sort de l'académie, son père qui lui fait vraiment confiance et qui ne lui cache absolument rien lui avoue qu'il a trompé sa «mère» avec une femme du clan Hyûga. À ce moment son père ne savait pas que la femme avec qui il avait couché était tombée enceinte il ne l'avait su que deux ans plus tard, que le 29 Juin 1991, Lydia Hyûga-Uchiha-Inuzuka vue le jour pour la première fois. Même avec cet aveux et cette naissance Itachi continua son entrainement intensif pour devenir anbu le plus rapidement possible même s'il appréciait beaucoup sa plus jeune soeur. Alors il fit toutes les missions que le Hokage donnait à son équipe. En un an lui et son équipe, deux autres élèves qui eut avait douze ans, réussirent tellement à impressionner leur senseï que celui-ci les inscrit pour passé le test des ninjas de niveau moyen. L'épreuve dura une semaine ou deux. Après se long périple, il appris que lui et son équipe avait passé haut-la-main.

Pendant l'année qui suivit il fit toutes les missions qu'on lui disait de faire et il s'entraina durement pour enfin qu'on lui dise à l'âge de dix ans qu'il est tellement puissant que l'hokage et ses conseillés ont décidé de le nommé anbu sur le champs. Il faut avouer aussi qu'Itachi avait toujours paru au moins dix fois plus vieux qu'il ne l'était vraiment. À cause de son air toujours sérieux et de sa grandeur les gens pouvaient facilement croire qu'il avait quinze seize ans quand en réalité il n'en avait que dix. Puisqu'il avait toujours aussi soif de puissance, le 20 Janvier 1997 il tua son meilleur ami et obtint par la même occasion le sharingan ultime. Pendant un an il vécu sa vie comme si de rien n'était, mais en réalité sa lui faisait vraiment mal. Quand il devait faire une mission en équipe sa partenaire était presque tout le temps Ishizu Ketchum sœur d'une petite fille qu'il aima dès le premier jour où il la rencontra. Cette petite fille ce prénomme Karie et elle aussi aime bien Itachi, mais comme de raison personne ne dit rien puisque les deux savait bien qu'Ishizu aussi aimait bien Itachi.

Elle voulut lui présenté ses amis Kai, Marie-Laurence, David et Pierre qui se tenait toujours ensemble à l'époque. Comme quatre des cinq, y compris Karie qui le tenait toujours part la manche, allaient à la même place Itachi les suivis. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il revus sa mère pour la première fois. Évidemment il ne le savait pas car son père et sa mère adoptive ne lui avait jamais dit qui elle était même s'il savait que Mikoto n'était pas sa vrai mère, mais il eut comme un souvenir très lointain qui refit surface. Il n'en fit part à absolument personne, mais ça le tracassait. Il connu Yan, le père de Kai qui lui sembla assez cruel, Yan trouva Itachi très intéressant dès la première fois qu'il le vu. Il rencontra aussi le frère et les sœurs de Kai, Draguia, Kia, Cassandra et Anita. Il se sentit tout de suite comme chez lui et il y retourna souvent. Soit pour parler avec les parents de Kai ou pour rester avec les jeunes. Des fois quand Jennyfer ne trouvait pas de Gardienne ou de gardien, Itachi jouait se rôle avec plaisir. Un jour, il y eux un bal pour les anbus et Itachi fut obliger d'y aller avec Ishizu. Ce qui eut pour effet de briser le cœur de la pauvre petite Karie qui avait huit ans.

Puis, le 10 Juillet 1998, soit un an et demi après qu'il ait tué son meilleur ami, alors qu'Itachi avait treize ans, le désastre arriva. Il tua toit son clan sauf ceux qui n'y était pas à cette heure ce qui signifie: Sasuke, Shinn, Shandrill (la mère de Shinn), Kaze, Lydia et Izuyuke. Après se désastre obliger, il disparut. Dans l'année qui suivit cet énorme attentat il entra au Akatsuki grâce à Kisame (le poisson de compagnie) et connu Zetsu (Zoof ou plante carnivore de compagnie comme vous le voyer c'est votre choix), Deidara, Sasori, Aidan, Kakuzu, Konan (l'inconnue), Pein (le chef), Tobi (ou Madara) et Orochimaru qui déserta quelques semaine après l'arrivée d'Itachi dans cet organisation. Il resta avec eux huit ans sans donné de nouvelle à personne.

Puis, le premier Juillet 2005, il décida de ce montré le bout du nez, un peu à cause de Kisame qu'il prenait comme un père, mais ça c'est un détail, chez Kai, là où il se sentait si bien. Cette journée, il la passa avec Jennyfer et elle lui avoua qu'elle est sa mère car sa lui faisait mal de voir son fils et qu'il lui soit aussi indifférent. Il lui avoua donc qu'il s'en doutait un peu et il lui raconta l'espèce de flash back qu'il avait eut la première fois qu'il était entré dans la maison, mais aussi tout ceux qu'il avait eu à presque toutes les fois où il était venu et elle lui dit qu'il avait vécu la première année de sa vie avec elle. Le lendemain de cet aveux ébranlant, (si vous vous demandez ou il a dormi, les Hiwatari vivent dans un manoir il y a donc de la place pour tout le monde) il revu l'élu de son cœur pour la première fois. Elle avait changer en huit ans et de la bonne façon si vous voulez mon avis (on n'a pas les même courbe à huit ans qu'à seize!!!). C'est à se moment précis qu'il tomba sur le derrière éblouit par sa beauté. La journée se passa comme si de rien n'était (Itachi avait justifier sa chute par un malaise quand ils lui demandèrent pourquoi il était tombé et il ajouta qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, mais Kai avait compris le petit manège de son demi-frère).

La nuit fut longue pour Itachi car il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et se posait toute sorte de question sur toute sorte d'enjeu. Lorsqu'il se leva, le lendemain matin, pour aller déjeuner même s'il n'avait pas vraiment faim il se posait toujours les mêmes questions existentielles. C'est alors que sa mère remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi, qu'il n'avait pas faim du tout et qu'il n'était plus sur terre. Elle lui demanda se qui n'allait pas et il lui répondit que tout allait bien. Un peu plus tard, pendant qu'Itachi se forçait à manger un peu elle lui demanda à quoi il pensait et il lui répondit qu'il ne pensait à rien. Alors, voyant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, elle le laissa tranquille.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jennyfer était avec des filles qui était en train de parler de se que leur ex-chum leur avait fait subir (Jennyfer travaille avec les filles qui ont besoin de se confier à d'autre fille ou femme de se qu'elles ont vécu avec leur ex-chum trop violent ou alcoolique une espèce de thérapie de groupe pour femme battu ou violenté). Quand Itachi entra dans la pièce ignorant ce qui s'y passait, toutes les filles se retournèrent vers lui. Mal à l'aise, il s'excusa et ressortit, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de fermer la porte, il entendit une des filles dire qu'il était macho, évidemment on insulte jamais Itachi Uchiha en face à face car cette personne pourrait le regretter et surtout parce qu'il est d'un tempérament très succeptible, l'action que tout le monde ferait à sa place serait de la laisser faire, de la laisser pensé ce qu'elle veut pensé et s'en aller, mais Itachi étant Itachi, il se frustra et entra de nouveau dans la pièce. Il demanda sans aucun malaise cette fois qui avait dit ça, mais voyant qu'elle l'avait frustrer la personne ne répondit pas. C'est à ce moment que sa mère se mêla à la discutions et lui dit de se calmer. Alors, Itachi se calma sans rechigner et lui demanda un câlin elle lui en donna un, mais elle s'inquiétait un peu car elle ne l'avait jamais connu aussi affectueux (Moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je trouve ça trop drôle de cjhangé les caractères des personnages :p). Elle demanda aux filles de l'excuser un instant et alla parler avec Itachi de mère à fils. Il lui répondit alors que depuis quelques temps, il était insomniaque, amnésique (Amnésique!!!!!!!) et qu'il n'avait pas souvent faim. C'est à se moment que Jennyfer émit l'hypothèse qu'Itachi aimait Karie. Il essaya de le nié, mais il n'était pas capable de mentir à sa mère il lui dit donc qu'elle occupait chaque pensé de chaque seconde de sa journée. Elle lui conseilla donc de le lui dire (Le lui dire, pensa-t-il, quelle drôle d'idée et de toute façon il faudrait bientôt qu'il retourne voir Kisame). Il refusa catégoriquement, elle lui dit alors d'y repenser et retourna avec les filles.

Quelques jours plus tard, Itachi était toujours torturer à l'idée de dévoilé ses sentiments à Karie. Puis, il décida de se jeter à l'eau et de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Ce qu'elle accepta en lui disant qu'elle pensait qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais. Tout-à-coup le portable de nos deux amoureux sonna simultanément et il regardèrent leur SMS. C'était Kisame qui voulait qu'ils reviennent tout de suite au Akatsuki. Alors ils y allèrent ensemble. Deux, trois jours plus tard, Zetsu eut pour mission de recruter un nouveau membre masculin dans les Akatsuki et Kisame et Haku un membre féminin. Zetsu revint quelques heures plus tard avec Yuke dans les bras car le petit morveux comme il avait dit n'était pas venu gentiment alors, il avait été obliger de se battre et de l'assommer (et non pas de le bouffer comme il aurait vraiment apprécier le faire!!!). Tout ce que se dernier vu en se réveillant fut Karie qui était en train de le soigner et Itachi qui faisait à semblant d'être jaloux. Karie venait de terminer de soigner Yuke quand Haku et Kisame entrèrent dans la pièce avec Marie-Laurence blesser. Itachi tabassa Kisame car Marie-Laurence est sa cousine préférée (Gné gné gné je pouvait pas m'en empêcher, il fallait que je soit sa cousine préférée). Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Kisame et pas Haku? C'est simple Haku ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Toute cette jolie petite bande firent toute les missions que leur patron leur demandèrent de faire. Puis un jour, Karie tomba enceinte de jumeau qu'il prénommèrent Drake et Krad, le premier étant un petit démon et le deuxième étant un petit ange (je trouve que c'est un très beau rapprochement avec D.N Angel, Drake Ange ange comme Dark et Krad ange blanc comme Krad, mais avec un caractère opposé au personnage). C'est deux petit garnement eurent un autre frère un peut plus tard que leurs parents décidèrent de prénommé Yukito (Nom japonais de Mathieu dans Sakura lol). Beaucoup plus tard, lorsque les jumeaux eurent environ dix ans et que Yukito en eut à peu près huit, Karie tomba enceinte de triplé. Deux filles et un garçon. Les filles se prénommèrent Kurumi et Sheyla et le garçon eut pour nom Shady. Il adopta aussi une petite fille qui a le même pouvoir que lui, se transformer en ange noir (Pauvre petite elle était en train de se faire tuer par un ange blanc et ses parents l'avait abandonné en la traitant de monstre). Des hommes lui causait du trouble à cause de cela donc Itachi la prit sous son aile (sous son aile d'ange démoniaque que je suis drôle) elle se prénomme Samantha et un des seuls adulte qui peut l'approcher est Itachi.

Et voilà la vie d'Itachi version MangaPower j'espère que vous avez apprécier.


End file.
